The Second Time's a Charm
The Second Time's a Charm is the 2nd episode of Omni-Spore. Summary Zavier and Brian are talking about enrolling into their final year of school when Redo, a fusion of Upchuck and Cannonbolt begins attacking people around the Spore. Zavier and Brian manage to hold him down until he returns a second and a third time. When they finally have too much of dealing with the evil fusion, Zavier throws him back through the Spore, turning him into a Grey Matter Wildvine fusion and a very good person who befriends Zavier and Brian. Plot Brian and Zavier were chilling in one of their hangout spots, the cafe that Zavier had his first meal at. A woman fusion of Spidermonkey and Big Chill was wearing rollerblades on her feet. She rode over to Zavier and Brian. 'Here again, boys?' she said politely. 'What would you like?' Brian spread out on the couch that they sat on. 'I will take a tea, and what do you want Zave?' Brian asked. 'Mmm, get me a cola please' he asked politely. She rode off to fetch them their drinks. Over at the Spore, a piece of DNA ripped off. It was a Gourmand's DNA particle and it floated down to the opening of the Spore. The DNA nearly formed into a regular Gourmand when an Arburian Pelarota DNA particle floated down and merged. It formed into a small green fusion, then grew as it passed through the Spore's opening. 'Raaaah!!' he shouted as he gained his conciousness. He got used to being a living creature, then by instinct rolled up into a ball and rolled away. He rolled off of the platform and began going through the town, then to the city. Back at the cafe, Brian was nearly finished his tea and Zave had just began drinking his second cola. Suddenly, they heard a crashing outside and screams. Zave and Brian immediately stood up. Brian began flying and used Big Chill's intangibility to fly out of the cafe. Zavier flew through the crack in the window (Goop's powers). They stopped to see a fusion of Upchuck and Cannonbolt. He was rolling through buildings, then as he rolled through the remaining parts, he ate the rubble and shot energy beams. Zavier reassembled himself, then watched as the monsterous fusion destroyed another building. 'Wow, do all the powerful guys come to this cafe when they want to destroy things?' Zave asked Brian. Brian shrugged but got ready to battle. The fusion looked at them, rolled up and began chasing after them. Zavier melted into a puddle of goo and the monster slipped. He landed on Brian, but Brian had three sonic disks floating right above him. The sonic disks juggled the monster above Brian as he got ready to battle. 'Raaah! I am Redo! Leave me terrorise!' Redo shouted. He rolled onto his tummy and got ready to ate the sonic disks, then he fell onto Brian. Brian was being squashed and shot some seeds to lift Redo. Brian rolled away and watched as Redo ate the plants that held him. As he fell, he rolled up and chased after Brian. Zavier appeared infront of Redo and slashed his sword arm. Redo was knocked away, but then stood strong. He shot energy beams at Zavier but they went right through his body. The beams then hit Brian knocking him backwards. But Brian stood back up, stronger than ever. He ran at Redo with his hand cocked and glowing, ready to blast Redo away. Brian's glowing arm struck Redo and an energy beam shot out of it, throwing Redo backwards. Redo rubbed his head and growled. 'I will be back.' Then he rolled up and rolled away, causing a few buildings to crash apart on his way. Zavier and Brian were being interviewed by the police. 'And what was he a fusion of?' The police asked. 'Upchuck and Cannonbolt, quite ugly he was' Zavier replied. The officer then walked off to compare notes with his partner. Zave and Brian had both given the same answers for every question. They turned around and headed back into the cafe. They had missed lunch but they were starving. As they waited for their dinner, Brian began thinking about his final year of school. 'Hey, Zave, I'm entering my final year of high school. Do you want to enrol with me?' he asked. Zavier began thinking about it. 'I guess so, but aren't we too old, the people outside of the Omnitrix finished school at age 17, we are 19' Zavier asked. 'We do things a bit different here in the Omnitrix. We finish school at 19 and go to college at 20' Brian explained. 'Do we do sports?' Zavier asked excitedly. 'Yeah, infact it is a really important day of the week, we call it "Omni-Sports."' Just then they heard Redo returning. 'OH MY GOD! GET LOST!' Zavier shouted annoyed. He flew out of the door and held out his sword hand. Redo rolled at him but Zavier flicked him away. Brian appeared and knocked Redo back at Zave. Zavier became a goo net and wrapped around Redo so that he couldn't escape. Redo began squirming inside of Zavier, but then he shot out his four tongues and began eating Zavier. 'BRIAN!' Zavier shouted. 'I'm coming!' Brian replied. He became intangible and flew through Redo. Redo froze into an iceball and Zavier managed to fly off and regenerate. Zavier stood before the frozen ball monster and got ready to use his sonic scream. Brian stood beside Zavier and released three sonic disks. They floated between Brian and Zave. Then Brian got ready to shoot Chromastone beams, then held out his tentacle to shoot electricity. Brian and Zavier both used their sonic screech at the same time. As well as sonic screeching, Brian shot electricity and Chromastone's beams. Then the three sonic disks began sonic screaming too. Redo flew all the way across town. Then the guys got ready to go enrol in their final year of school. The guys were nearly at the front of the line just as they heard people talking about a cafe in town being destroyed. 'I'm sure there are tons of different cafes in town...' Brian reassured Zavier nervously. They finally got to speak with the teachers. 'You boys are enrolling for your final year of high school?' the teacher asked. 'Yup' Brian and Zavier replied as they handed the teacher their sign up sheets. Suddenly, Redo burst through the wall. 'AGAIN?!' Brian shouted. 'We gotta deal with this guy' Zavier said, then the boys flew off to battle. Zavier smashed him through a new hole in the wall. Redo flopped onto the floor, then began eating it. He shot an energy beam at Brian, but he used Chromastone's powers to absorb it again. He shot energy at Redo who ate it, then shot it back. They continued doing this until Zavier snuck up behind him and whacked him across the head. Redo was knocked out on the floor as Zavier lifted him, then flew over to the Spore. 'Time to get rid of you!' Zavier said, relieved. He threw Redo through the back entrance hole of the Spore. He stood right beneath the opening in the spore when he dropped into a pile of goo. The goo (DNA) was sucked up into the Spore leaving behind an alien heart. Then new DNA dropped onto the heart and he reshaped into a fusion of Wildvine and Grey Matter. Redo was taken back out of the Spore and then walked up to Zavier. He held out his hand. 'Sorry for all the trouble I caused before...' Zavier shook his hand. 'Let's go to the cafe that you destroyed...' Zavier said awkwardly. 'It's okay, I can fix it' Redo reassured. He shot out his vine arm and headed toward the destroyed cafe. Brian appeared beside Zave. 'Who's that?' Brian asked. 'Redo, he turned good now. We are going to go fix the cafe, wanna come?' Zavier replied. 'Sure!' then they headed off. THE END! Major Events *Zavier and Brian meet Redo. *Redo gets a new fusion. *Redo joins the team. Characters *Zavier *Brian *Redo *Waitress Villains *Redo Trivia *The title "The Second Time's a Charm" is meant that Redo's second fusion fixes his attitude to make him a good person. Category:ET Category:Episodes Category:Omni-Spore